


The Nanny

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/F - Category, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there *is* a nanny that is suitable for the Kent-Luthor family.  Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nanny

## The Nanny

by Magdelena

<http://www.magdelena.net>

* * *

_Summary_ : Maybe there _is_ a nanny that is suitable for the Kent-Luthor family. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman, the Flash and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 and TheClexFactor for betaing for me. 

* * *

Lex swept through the lower level of LKI Towers, Kenny's arms swinging wildly as he babbled nonsense, apparently telling his papa all about his morning with Daddy. Clark had dropped the eleven-month-old off with Lex, having been summoned unexpectedly to a meeting at his publisher's office. Clark would be done in time to pick up the older children from school, and until he came to retrieve Kenny, the youngest Kent-Luthor would stay in the day care center at LKI. 

Although Lex knew that Kenny would be just fine at the center, probably charming at least half the staff during his time there, Lex wished there was some way they could have a nanny at their disposal for occasions such as this. 

They had been able to cope well enough when Kendall and Conner were younger, and Jonathan Kent was healthier, but now, with three children, an oft-ill father-in-law, and both Lex and Clark back in full business mode, it was difficult to balance their growing family's needs. 

Lex was so deep in thought that he didn't register that he had turned down the wrong hallway until he heard the voice of April Turner, his Human Resources director. 

"I'm sorry, Mister West, but I'm afraid there's no way we can offer you a position with LKI." 

"Please, call me Wally. I promise you I'm a very hard worker," a very familiar voice promised. Lex found himself drawn forward as he tried to figure out just who the voice belonged to. "I know I've had a lot of family emergencies this last year, but..." 

And suddenly, Lex knew. He had heard that voice on television many times, giving interviews side by side with Clark, and hearing the young man's name cinched it. Ever protective of their secret identities, Superman had only exchanged first names with the other superhero, but there was no doubt in Lex's mind that the man interviewing with his HR director, the man who was one of Superman's best friends, was the man the world knew as the Flash. 

"We pride ourselves on putting family first here at LKI, but even we have limits, Mister... Wally." 

Lex couldn't help but smile at the diplomatic way April was handling her charge, and made a mental note of raising her salary. However, suspecting precisely why Wally West had so many 'emergencies', and knowing that several of his emergencies had involved protecting Lex's beloved Clark, Lex couldn't with good conscience leave the scene without intervening. Adjusting Kenny on his hip, he turned into the HR office, and made his presence known. 

"Good afternoon, April." 

The young woman immediately stood, obviously flustered and unsure as to why LKI's CEO had found his way into her office. "Mister Luthor, I...!" 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your interview," Lex offered graciously, his cool demeanor faltering as Kenny wriggled against him, trying to turn to see the others in the room. Lex started to continue, but was startled when Kenny reached out his arms and grunted, obviously wanting Wally West to hold him. 

Wally immediately grinned, holding out his index finger towards the child, and chuckling when Kenny grasped it tightly in his grip. "Hey, little guy. He's a real cutie, Mister Luthor." 

Following pure instinct at this point, Lex nodded down to Kenny and returned Wally's smile. "He seems quite taken with you. Somehow I don't think he's going to be satisfied with just a handshake." 

If possible, Wally beamed even more brightly at Lex, and stood to reach for Kenny. He carefully and expertly settled the baby on his hip, as he addressed Lex and cooed his words at the baby at the same time. "Thanks! I'm the third oldest of nine, yes I am. I've had a lot of practice with kids, haven't I, little man? They all seem to like me, now don't they?" 

Lex nodded twice and watched his son giggle uncontrollably as he looked back and forth between Lex and Wally, and babbled nonsensically. Having made his decision simply by the look of sheer pleasure on his son's face, Lex turned towards April Turner and smiled. "I think we're done here. Mister West, follow me." 

Wally gulped, his happy expression faltering as he struggled to keep up with Lex's long strides, Kenny still squealing happily from his place on Wally's hip. "Look, Mister Luthor, I..." 

Lex stopped as he reached the bank of elevators, keying in the security code for his private elevator. "Mister West, if I were escorting you out do you think you'd still be holding onto my son? I thought perhaps we could continue this interview in my office, where Kenny would be more comfortable." 

Wally blinked twice, his shoulders slumping in relief, his expression flickering from sadness to confusion to surprise as he met Lex's piercing gaze. "Oh, I thought you probably overheard..." he trailed off. 

Lex motioned for Wally to precede him into the elevator before he spoke. "I did. And my husband has quite a few family emergencies as well. I know it's difficult to keep a position when people aren't understanding of that. I'm willing to give you a try, and I have an idea for the perfect position for you." 

"Really?" Wally asked, true hope finally showing from his eyes. 

"Yes. How do you feel about being a nanny?" 

The elevator doors dinged open just as Lex asked his question. Wally was so stunned he almost forgot to follow Lex out of the elevator. "Excuse me?" 

Lex chuckled openly, waving off his secretary's questions as he ushered the other man into his office. He motioned for Wally to take a chair in front of his desk as he took Kenny back from Wally, settling the baby in the large play area near his desk. "Mister West, my son doesn't take to just anybody. I've learned to trust his instincts. If he's impressed by you, then I see no reason why we can't give this a shot. If for some reason after meeting with my children, and with my husband a bit later, you don't feel like this is a position you want, then we'll see if we can work something else out for you." 

"Please, call me Wally; Mister West is my father. What would you need me to do? Like live at your house?" 

Lex shrugged. "That's a possibility we can talk about later, Wally. We don't have any live-in staff right now, but several staff members have suites here in the Tower which we provide as part of their salaries. Mostly you'd be responsible for taking care of Kenny, picking up the two older ones at school, and possibly dropping them off as well. I'll have a car at your disposal, or you can choose to take the limousine if it's available. Occasionally you'd be ferrying the children back and forth to their grandparents in Smallville, and personally I find it easier to use the limo so you can entertain the kids while you're traveling. One or two evenings a week if Clark and I have plans, we might need you then, as well. We've never had a nanny before so I'm as new to this as you are. I'm willing to play it by ear if you are." 

"No offense, Mister Luthor, but this sounds too good to be true." 

"Please, call me Lex. I realize that. And believe me, part of me is cringing at the fact that apparently I've been married to a Kent for far too long. Clark's impulsiveness and trusting nature are starting to rub off on me." 

"Don't you at least want to check out my references?" 

"Trust me. If I didn't already believe that you were the perfect person for this job, you wouldn't even be in my office right now." 

"What if I have to speed off...? Um, I mean, if I have another emergency." 

"Then you'll just do what my husband does. You'll drop the children with either me or Clark's parents, and you'll answer your call." Lex leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair as he steepled his fingertips together. "How about this? Why don't you come to our house for dinner tonight and meet the rest of the family? If this feels wrong to any of us we'll bring you back in here tomorrow and find a more appropriate position for you here at LKI. Either way, consider yourself hired as of right now. So what do you think?" 

"I think I'd be crazy to say no." 

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lex leaned forward, pressing a button on the console on his desk. "Brenda? Please call HR for me and tell April to expect Mister West back in her office. I need her to expedite his paperwork and have it on my desk by morning. Just tell her to leave the position description blank for now. I'll fill it in myself tomorrow. And please tell her I've already taken care of checking his references." 

Wally sat back in his chair disbelievingly, automatically reaching down to pick up Kenny when he felt the insistent tug at his pants leg. "I'm still not sure why you're doing this." 

Lex shrugged, smiling smugly as he wrote their home address down on a card and handed it to Wally. "I think you'll have a better idea of why after you meet the family tonight." 

* * *

"Dinner should be ready in a minute," Martha announced. She glanced at the television screen as she followed Lex into the living room from the kitchen. The announcer was describing the scene just as Lex set down Kendall and Conner's dinners on their play table. 

" _Superman and the Flash were on the scene_ , _followed minutes later by the Martian Manhunter_. _Thankfully_ , _due to the intervention of the superheroes_ , _what would have likely been an ecological disaster of massive proportions was averted_ , _and many lives were saved in the process_." 

The children bounced up from the sofa where they had been quietly reading with their grandfather, and headed over to the table at Lex's call. "Daddy won't be too much longer Papa," Kendall observed, pointing towards the television set as she sat down at the table. "Look, the Flash is getting ready to leave already." 

Lex snorted out a laugh. "Then our guest should be arriving a few minutes before your daddy." 

"So who are we expecting?" Martha inquired as she finished setting the dinner table. 

The doorbell rang before Lex could answer. 

"Well, I guess we're about to find out," Jonathan answered with a laugh as he picked up Kenny and headed for the door. 

As he opened the door, Wally was just raising his hand to ring the bell a second time. "Um, hi. Mister Luthor said that I should come for dinner tonight." 

Kenny squealed in delight as soon as he saw the redhead at the door, and Wally grinned broadly, turning his attention to the little boy. "Hey, little dude. How's my pal doing?" 

Jonathan struggled, but the youngest Kent-Luthor easily escaped his grasp, lunging forward towards the new arrival. Jon stepped back from the door with an uneasy laugh, ushering the younger man who was now holding his grandson in the door. 

"Lex, your guest is here. And Kenny seems quite taken with him." 

"I know. Kenny's apparently decided that Wally here is his new best friend, and there's no changing his mind." Lex was already crossing the room, his hand outstretched. Wally deftly moved Kenny in his arms so he could grasp Lex's hand. "Glad you could make it, Wally. You've already met my father-in-law, Jonathan Kent, this is my mother-in-law, Martha, and these are our other two children, Kendall and Conner. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mister Wally West." 

"Wow, Kenny doesn't like nobody, so you must be a nice guy." 

"It's _anybody_ not _nobody_ , Conner," Kendall hissed quietly to her brother before turning toward their guest with a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mister West. Would you like to meet my doll Katie?" 

"It's very nice to meet both of you, and I'd be delighted. Let me just talk to your dad a couple minutes first." 

"Give Mister West some space." Lex reached for Kenny, and handed him over to Martha so he could be settled in his highchair. "Wally will be here all evening, and hopefully he's going to be stopping by a lot more often." 

Once the other children had started heading back towards their table, Wally turned his attention to Lex. 

"Mister Luthor, I'm so sorry I'm late, I truly intended to be on time, but I..." 

"Had an emergency," Lex provided, waving off Wally's apology. "Don't even worry about it a bit. Clark isn't back yet either. If there's anything this family understands, it's that sometimes things take precedence over being on time. And I thought we'd agreed that you'd call me Lex?" 

"Mister... Lex... with all due respect, why am I here? You're talking about trusting me with your kids, and though I'm not known for being the sharpest knife in the drawer, I know one thing; you're insane about these kids and your family. It's one of the reasons I came to LKI today to apply for a job, because..." 

"Hey, everybody, sorry I took so long, I got caught in In-" Clark was walking out of the hallway from the bedrooms, hair still damp from his shower, and stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a strange face in the group. "Oh, I'm sorry. I um... came through the back door. I didn't know we were having company tonight." He glared at Lex accusingly and dropped kisses on both children's heads before walking towards Wally and Lex to greet their guest. "Hey, I'm Clark Kent." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wally West." 

Lex looked between the two incredulously for a few moments, amazed that two men who worked so closely together had apparently no clue that they already knew one another quite well. Chuckling at the looks of confusion on both of their faces, Lex shook his head and started to explain. 

"Clark, Wally interviewed for a position at LKI today, and I invited him home so he could meet the family. I think he'd be the perfect person to take care of the kids when we can't. He's the only person besides you on this planet who can physically match their speed, after all." Lex smiled smugly as both Clark and Wally's eyes widened at how casually Lex was discussing their supposedly-secret powers. "Why don't we sit down and eat? We can discuss it over dinner. After an afternoon dealing with earthquake victims in India, and considering your insane metabolisms, both of you should be famished." 

"India?" Wally asked weakly. 

"Earthquake?" Clark asked carefully, his gaze narrowing, unintentionally schooling his face into one of Superman's classic scowls. 

"Supes?" 

"Flash?" 

"Oh my God! Superman's GAY? AND married to Lex Luthor?" Wally's gaze widened even further as he looked at the three Kent-Luthor children. "And the kids. They're yours for real, aren't they?" He turned to Clark and hugged him tightly. "That's so cool, dude. You're totally not the last Kryptonian, anymore!" 

"Well, they're only half Kryptonian, actually," Lex commented before Clark could respond. His own smile broadened when he saw the bright grin that was on Clark's face as the two friends finished embracing. "It's a rather long story. We'll explain over dinner." 

Wally nodded dumbly, and followed Clark to the table, before stopping abruptly in his tracks. "Oh my God, can I tell that Lane chick? She'll have a STROKE!" 

"No," Lex, Clark, Martha, and Jonathan answered almost simultaneously before everyone present started laughing wholeheartedly. 

* * *

An hour later, as Lex was in the kitchen retrieving Martha's peach cobbler, Clark trapped him against the countertop, and asked the question he'd been dying to have answered since the moment he had realized that Lex had invited another member of the Justice League into their inner circle. "Lex, why?" 

Lex lifted one hand to cradle Clark's cheek, the other settling possessively on Clark's hip. "Because we really do need some help around here, and Wally's the perfect person to help us." 

"And?" Clark prompted. "I know there has to be more to it than that." 

Lex shrugged his shoulder in an unmistakable show of insecurity. "Because when I was Clark Kent's best friend, I hated being lied to. I thought it was wrong to have you put in that position again." 

Clark leaned down, pressing his lips against Lex's tenderly. "You're _still_ my best friend." 

"I know that, but the Flash is Superman's best friend, and you shouldn't have to lie to him. He's proven himself worthy of your trust, of our trust." Lex chuckled. "And, Kenny likes him. That kind of sealed the deal for me." 

Clark snorted, moving back at Lex's prompting and taking the stack of dessert plates Lex handed him. "He mentioned that. Are you serious about him being our nanny?" 

"Who better than a super-fast superhero to be the nanny for three half-Kryptonian children?" Lex asked. He lifted the peach cobbler from the counter and started towards the door that connected the kitchen and the dining area. "They wouldn't have to hide who they are and I'd feel good knowing that we have another set of hands around here." 

"True. All right, I'm sold. So all we have to do is convince Wally, and..." 

Clark couldn't quite finish his thought though as they heard a key rattle in the front door. A moment later, a familiar blonde bustled into the room. "Clark? Lex? Am I too late for dessert? Hey, Mister and Mrs. Kent. Hi, kids!" Seeing a new face sitting at the table, Chloe turned to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan. I'm a friend of the family." 

"Well, hello gorgeous," Wally replied, standing from the table and kissing Chloe's hand softly. "This appears to be my lucky day in more ways than one. Wally West, at your service." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wally." 

"Oh, you'll be seeing a _lot_ more of me. I'm the new nanny." 

Lex smiled smugly at Clark. "Somehow, I think he won't need a lot of convincing." 

**_THE END_**


End file.
